¡Odio Forks!
by Zqarlhi
Summary: Amaba el calor, lo extrañaria siempre... odiaba Forks con toda mi alma pero... nunca pensé que me encontraria con aquellos ojos dorados que hicieron que ese color gris de las nubes, en ves de depresívo... fuera pura felicidad. One-shot.


**Primero, estos personajes no me pertenecen: son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo les doy una nueva vida.**

**Imaginense que aman su ciudad natal. que nacieron en arizona y aman... sobre todas las cosas: el calor. No quiero que me odien por este one-shot; es solo que me quedé pensando... "¿apoco Bella solo se quedó triste y cayada?" yo en su lugar, me hubiese enojado. Si ustedes amaran el calor, y se fueran a vivir a Forks, seguramente lo amarian rapido por que van a esperar a su Edward Cullen... pero Bella no sabia a quien se iba a encontrar...  
espero comentarios... de todo tipo tomatazos, patadas. etc..  
besos!**

* * *

**"¡Odio Forks!"**

Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de hacer la tarea, me puse una sudadera seca, me recogí el pelo en una cola de caballo y abrí el mail por primera vez en este mi primer día de clases. Tenía un mensaje. Mi madre me había escrito.

_Bella:  
Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame como estuvo el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te extraño. Casi termino de hacer las maletas para ir a florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Phil te manda saludos.  
Mamá._

Sabia como se ponía cuando no le contestaba rápido, se preocupaba demasiado e incluso algunas veces se ponía paranoica. Así que me apresuré a comenzar a escribir.

_Mamá:  
Tranquila. Te respondo en seguida. No cometas ninguna imprudencia.  
Bella._

Envié el E-mail y comencé a escribir otra vez.

_Mamá:_

_Primero, no me gusta que me llames "Bella", ya lo sabes, pero a eso ahora le quito importancia por que hay algo que odio más…_

_¡Odio Forks!_

_Completamente… lo odio._

_Mi primer día de clases… ¿Qué como me fue? Te cuento…_

_Salí de la casa temprano "¡Maldita lluvia!" pensé mientras caminaba hacia mi nueva (conmigo) pickup color rojo desgastado. Suspiré fuertemente y levanté mi rostro al cielo. Las heladas gotas de lluvia recorrieron mi rostro justo bajo mis ojeras…  
¡Como si el llanto creara surcos!_

_Si, me la pasé llorando toda la noche. No pude conciliar el sueño. Los terribles sonidos del bosque, el viento, la lluvia… sobre todo esa horrible lluvia que ahora odiaba._

_El cielo encapotado, gris, deprimentemente cubierto de nubes me aprisionaba._

_Forks era terrible, eso era solamente la verdad. Era como si el conjunto de nubes opacas que bloqueaban el sol, se empeñaran en encarcelar mi alma en la ciudad de la tristeza._

_Mis botas de goma (para la lluvia) rechinaban de una forma extraña a cada paso que daba por el asfalto mojado de la acera._

_"Rechinido, agua, lodo…rechinido, agua, lodo" pensé para mis adentros, buscaba la manera de distraerme, de no recordar lo furiosa que estaba conmigo misma._

_¿Cómo pudo pasarme por la cabeza la idea de venir a vivir a Forks?_

_"Para que mamá fuese feliz" pensé, pero la verdad era que…_

_¡No tenía idea! Ahora yo era… miserable. Costaba aceptarlo, pero lo era._

_La lluvia se intensificó más y el helado viento aumentó golpeándome el rostro y humedeciéndolo más._

_"¡Vaya!" Pensé sorprendida… irónicamente como si fuera una gran sorpresa la lluvia en esta jaula de nubes que no dejaban escapar un solo rayo de sol entre ellas._

_Extrañaba el calor de Phoenix.  
Esa sensación de calidez recorrer centímetro a centímetro mi cuerpo, mi piel…  
El calor brotando de la acera por las noches elevándose hacia el cielo, manteniéndonos cobijadas con su efecto de bochorno alegre.  
Extrañaba mis ropas. Deseaba ponerme un short, alguna blusa ligera y unas sandalias.  
Extrañaba esa falsa idea de libertad que sentía mi cuerpo al vestir de esa forma, pero era tan verdadera en comparación con este… encierro._

_En una ciudad, se daba a cabo el "efecto invernadero", aquí en Forks, era algo peor… aún peor que eso. Era como el "Efecto de la depresión". Presionando nuestros cuerpos cada vez más cerca del suelo para intentar escapar de las terribles nubes que nos aplastan._

_Se que es patética mi comparación. Lo se. Pero es la manera en que me siento._

_¿Por qué dejo que la depresión me oprima justo como lo hacen esas pesadas nubes o la gruesa bruma de las mañanas?_

_Porque lo merezco, o al menos… eso creo._

_Mereces ser feliz. Eso es lo que mereces mamá. No me importa el precio que tenga que pagar para que lo seas._

_En fin, prosigo…_

_Ahora mi vestimenta había cambiado rotundamente, al igual que mi vida._

_Ya no usaría (jamás) los shorts que tanto amaba. En su lugar, los vaqueros harían presencia… mientras más gruesos: ¡Mejor!_

_Al subir al avión para venir a Forks me despedí de mis ligeras blusas… eso me recuerda: tengo que ir a comprar una nueva cazadora y algunas sudaderas cómodas para estar en casa._

_Botas para la lluvia en lugar de sandalias y sin olvidar el impermeable color amarillo chillante. ¿Acaso no había en otro color? Chamarras, guantes…_

_Todo me encierra más en este patético lugar._

_Quizá suene como una niña caprichuda mamá, pero sabes que no lo soy (o quizá eso creo yo) pero temo tanto a los cambios…_

_¡Y los odio tanto! De verdad que esto me parece terrible._

_Cuando iba a marcharme a la escuela, estaba muy molesta. Aún era muy temprano así que decidí (por la rabia en mi interior) que iría caminando hasta el instituto._

_Si, muy tonto e infantil. Me mojaría toda y con suerte (por primera vez en mi vida me parecía algo bueno) me caería, me rompería algo, me enfermaría y así faltaría algunos días al instituto._

_Me detuve en la acera contemplando como la lluvia repiqueteaba fuertemente sobre cada milímetro del contexto de Forks._

_Las nubes ya no eran grises… un color casi negro inundaba el cielo, como si fuese nuevamente de noche. Los rayos relampagueaban entre el cielo y el estruendo de cada uno me hacia estremecer._

_El viento… ¡Que decir del viento! Demasiado húmedo, frio, rápido… ¡Voraz! Me golpeaba el rostro con muchísima fuerza haciéndome entrecerrar los parpados. Suspiré fuertemente un numero incontable de veces. La neblina era pesada, gruesa, no me permitía ver más allá de algún metro a mi alrededor._

_Un típico pueblo en la península de Olympic, un típico instituto, chicos típicos… ¿Y yo? La típica chica nueva a mitad de semestre. ¡Rayos!_

_Volví a girarme para apreciar la carretera, quizá si sería una mejor idea ir en la pickup, al menos era algo de lo que me gustaba de mi llegada… solo eso._

_En la carretera escuché un leve ronroneo y un zumbido, miré hacia el norte y logré divisar (muy difícilmente) dos faros que se acercaban rápidamente hacia mi altura._

_"Oh no" pensé mientras observaba un gran charco a un lado de mi… justamente en el camino del coche que se aproximaba rápidamente._

_Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de alejarme de la orilla de la acera cuando un Volvo plateado pasó volando justo sobre el gran charco mojándome por completo._

_"Estúpido dueño de un flamante volvo" pensé._

_Era mi primer día, así que no quería llegar tarde. Mis ropas estaban totalmente empapadas y tuve que entrar de nuevo (a trompicones) a la casa a cambiarme._

_Me cambié muy rápido, pero a ese resultado debo agregarle (como puntos extras) varias caídas, golpes y raspones no muy graves… por ahora._

_"¡Maldito Forks!" volví a pensar._

_Mi llegada a la escuela no fue muy importante que digamos._

_Era… ¡justo como yo! ¿Cómo? Aburrida…_

_Los chicos se presentaban una y otra vez ya que no era capaz de aprenderme siquiera un nombre._

_Revoloteaba la gente a mí alrededor. ¿Acaso era el juguete nuevo? Bufé una y otra vez silenciosamente durante toda la mañana._

_En el almuerzo solo preguntaba cosas que me resultaban un misterio._

_¡Vaya! Ya sabes como soy… quizá me parezco al Dr. House._

_– ¿Quiénes son esos? – pregunté a una chica superficial a mi izquierda.  
– Son los Cullen… – comenzó a decirme sus nombres y otras cosas más sobre ellos, pero no le presté atención._

_Me giré para verlos mejor, al parecer ellos sería algo así como el grupo de los "populares". Completamente fuera de mi alcance, no me haría su amiga… no tenia mucho sentido prestarles atención._

_Después de varios minutos, sentí la extraña sensación de estar siendo observada. Giré mi cabeza lentamente para buscar al responsable._

_– Edward te está mirando – dijo Jessica, así se llamaba la chica a mi izquierda._

_Gracias a que me había perdido su gran discurso sobre los Cullen no sabia quien era Edward, así que me dispuse a buscarlo con la mirada._

_Sobre el techo se comenzó a escuchar la lluvia estrellarse terriblemente. Pensé que había dejado de llover hacia unos minutos._

_– ¡Odiosa lluvia! – susurré demasiado bajo y en eso vi claramente al chico que me observaba._

_Era un chico de cabellos color cobrizo y piel pálida… demasiado pálida. Me sonrió abiertamente de una forma demasiado… arrebatadora. Era una sonrisa torcida que hizo que sus dientes relampaguearan con la pobre luz de la cafetería. Parecía divertido, como si hubiese alcanzado a escuchar mi susurro. Fruncí el ceño ante esa idea. "¡Que estupidez Isabella!" me dije a mi misma. El se puso serio ante mi reacción. Me miraba atentamente y comencé a escudriñarlo con la mirada… tenia unas suaves ojeras color purpura bajo sus ojos… unos ojos color topacio, unos ojos dorados… tan dorados e hipnóticos que me era imposible dejar de mirarlos._

_Después, Edward desvió la mirada hacia la ventana que estaba siendo golpeada por la tediosa lluvia de Forks, sonrió alegre… como si le gustara este terrible clima._

_– Aman la lluvia – me susurró Jessica mientras seguía mi mirada hacia la mesa Cullen.  
– ¡Vaya! Que coincidencia… yo también – traté de fingir felicidad. De que mis palabras parecieran verdad, no sabía mentir y al parecer Jessica no le tomó importancia puesto que se giró a ver al chico rubio que se sentaba frente a mí._

_Cuando terminé mi patética mentira, Edward se volvió hacia mi demasiado rápido y volvió a reír divertido. "El no puede escuchar tus palabras desde tan lejos Isabella" pensaba una y otra vez._

_"¡Pero parece que se burla de ti Isabella!" dijo una vocecita en mi interior. Bueno, mamá no pienses que estoy loca,  
simplemente era mi lado ilógico._

_El timbre sonó y me dirigí (molesta por cierto) a mi clase de biología._

_Odio el sonido de las botas al rechinar contra el azulejo del aula.  
Odio el incesante repiqueteo de la lluvia.  
Odio la humedad, el frio, el cielo gris…  
¡Odio Forks!_

_Entré al aula y el profesor me obligó a sentarme junto a Edward, el chico de los cabellos cobrizos._

_– Hola, soy Edward Cullen. Tu eres Bella, ¿Verdad? – Su voz era aterciopelada, dulce y educada. ¿Bella? Pensé unos minutos… antes odiaba ese apodo mamá. Te comento que ya no. No contesté. Solo asentí._

_– Y ¿Te gusta la lluvia? – quiso saber. En su dulce rostro pálido se enmarcaba la curiosidad._

_– ¡Si! Y el frio, y lo húmedo… – agregué._

_Tendría que acostumbrarme a eso, tendría que repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que acabara creyéndomelo. Si a Edward le gustaba la lluvia, tendría que gustarme a mí también._

_Edward sonrió y sus labios volvieron a brillas con la tenue luz de la bombilla del aula._

_"Me gusta la lluvia y el frio y la humedad… me gusta la lluvia y el frio y la humedad" repetía en mi interior._

_Ahora, con esos ojos dorados clavados sobre mi rostro, Forks ya no me pareció tan malo. Era como si el conjunto de nubes opacas que bloqueaban el sol, se empeñaban en encarcelar mi mirada en la de Edward, haciendo que me ahogara en el dorado mar de sus ojos._

_Como verás mamá, creo que quizá pueda adaptarme… pero la verdad, creo que en caso de que Edward y yo no nos llevemos bien… intentaré regresar a casa lo más pronto posible._

_Te quiero._

_Bella_

Volví a leer el correo que acababa de escribir. ¿Realmente le mandaría eso?  
No, no podía hacerlo.  
Como había escrito casi en el principio del mail:

_"Mereces ser feliz. Eso es lo que mereces mamá. No me importa el precio que tenga que pagar para que lo seas"._

Así que borré todo el texto y apagué el ordenador. Después le escribiría.

_Mamá:  
Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. Esperé para escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo un poco repetitiva. Conocí a unos cuentos compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo.  
Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes.  
Charlie me compró una pickup, ¿Puedes creerlo? Me encanta. Es un poco antigua pero muy solida, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces.  
Yo también te extrañó. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Lamento no haberte respondido el otro día, había olvidado preparar la cena y Charlie ya había vuelto, después me quedé dormida. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero.  
Bella._

Quizá si era buena para mentir… al menos… no de frente.

Al otro día regresé a la escuela. Rutinario como siempre sería. Después del almuerzo volé hacia el aula de biología, deseaba ver esos ojos dorados nuevamente.

– No te creo – dijo Edward mirándome de reojo mientras me sentaba a su lado en el banco de nuestra mesa. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. ¿A que se refería?

– ¿El que? – quise saber.

– La lluvia, la humedad, el frio…–suspiró – no te creo – insistió. Suspiré fuertemente.

– Ni yo – lo vi a los ojos y me sonrió cálidamente.

Quizá no iba a necesitar regresar a casa… Edward no era lo que aparentaba ser, escondía algo y yo… debía descubrirlo; o al menos, eso esperaba.

* * *

**en fin, espero algún review... **

**besos!**


End file.
